Major (Hellsing)
The Major, also referred to as "Montana Max", is the main antagonist of the manga series Hellsing and its OVA adaption Hellsing Ultimate. He is the supreme commander of the Millennium Organization who seeks to plunge the world into an endless state of war. He is voiced by in the Japanese dubbed version of the OVA, and in the English dubbed version. Biography A former first lieutenant of the SS, Adolf Hitler issued a special order (#666) placing him in charge of a top-secret project, the main focus of which was the perfection of an artificial vampirization process. The success of this project would allow the Nazis to utilize vampires in battle and turn the tide of the war in their favor. The operation was attacked and shut down by a young Walter Dorneaz and Alucard in Warsaw, Poland, in 1944. However, the defeat proved to be only a minor setback, as the Major and his subordinates managed to escape to South America unharmed. There they resumed their research. Although other Nazi officers with higher ranks accompanied Millennium to their South American hideout and attempted to exert their authority, the vampire officers loyal to the Major quickly executed them. Depending on the translation used, the Major is a either the sub-commander or the founder of Millennium, as well as the leader of a Werewolf special force. The original purpose of the Nazi vampire research was to ensure Germany's victory in World War II and to create a Reich that would last for a thousand years (hence the name "Millennium"), but the Major claims that he has "no purpose". He states that he simply wishes to start an endless war. In his famous "I Love War" speech, he elaborates on his love for all facets of war, regardless of which side is winning. While addressing Integra Hellsing's question as to his specific goal, he says that he has no goal. He explains that while others settle on no means in obtaining their goals, he will settle on no goals in obtaining his means. In the final chapters, the Major and Integra Hellsing duel to the death. As the final battle starts, the Major's left side is blown off by Seras' attack, revealing himself to be a cyborg. After this discovery, Integra debates whether he was a monster or not, since he wasn't literally human. The Major responds by saying that he was human for as long as his will existed, regardless of his body. His reason for despising Alucard is that, though the Major is a human who looks like a monster, the vampire is a monster who looks like a human, and that was something that he can never forgive. Shortly afterwards, Integra ends the Major's cruel life once and for all with a single bullet to his head. Appearance The Major is small, plump and unprepossessing in expression to his sadistic personality; his unpleasant smile is a mask that hides the monster within. He commands with a good-natured attitude that can quickly dissolve into savage sadism or grandiose elation. In the manga, assuming the information given by the corrupt priest who was interrogated by Enrico Maxwell is correct, then the Major was between 26 and 27 years old in the year 1941 (just after participating in Operation Barbarossa), thus placing him in his late eighties during the Hellsing series. Given these values, he was probably born somewhere around 1913 or 1914 (being 26 or 27 in 1941). Personality The Major is a surviving Nazi leader, secretly making an army of Nazi Vampires. He has a fanatical obsession with war, loving it in any and all of its aspects. He enjoys watching Millennium wreak havoc upon the world, and takes a cavalier approach to death, including his own. The Major does not care whether he is on the winning or losing side of a war and simply enjoys taking part in it. Even when he was a Nazi in World War II, the Major did not care for the reasons behind the war and spearheaded the Millennium project so that he could wage war forever. Despite his love of war and bloodshed, the Major is very calm and soft-spoken, speaking in a polite and amused tone and always acting affable towards others. However, his true nature is apparent to all, as he openly proclaims his own evil and states that Millennium has no goals beyond causing wanton destruction and slaughter, all the while mocking the righteous beliefs of his enemies. But though he admits to being a monster and madman, the Major sees himself as a true human and is very proud and protective of his humanity, which he defines as his willpower and "soul". During the fall of Berlin, as he was injured and bleeding out the Major rejected the offer to drink blood and ensure his survival by becoming a vampire, even though he seemed to be on the verge of death. In addition to being prideful of his own humanity, the Major views monsters like Alucard as inherently inferior beings for sacrificing their humanity for power - a sentiment ironically shared by Alucard himself - and seeks to kill him because of this. However, his humanity is denied by Integra, who points out his hypocrisy in being someone who proclaims his own humanity while having become a cyborg to extend his life, as well as being utterly devoid of any empathy or morality. Quotes }} Trivia *In his prototype character in another one of Kohta Hirano's earlier works called Coyote, he was named "Montana Max". **He shares the same name with Montana Max from Tiny Toons TV series. *He considers Alucard his true enemy, but he actually wants the complete annihilation of England and the world too and a war that will continue forever. Navigation pl:Major (Hellsing) Category:Hellsing Villains Category:Warlords Category:Nihilists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Pure Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Master Orator Category:Military Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Hegemony Category:Strategic Category:Usurper Category:Nameless Category:Non-Action Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:The Heavy Category:Extravagant Category:Sadomasochists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cult Leaders Category:Suicidal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Enigmatic Category:Misanthropes Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dark Messiah Category:Conspirators Category:Weaklings Category:Evil from the Past Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mutilators Category:Supremacists Category:Symbolic Category:Deal Makers Category:Monster Master Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Arrogant